Training sessions
by vampboy
Summary: Six years have passed and Draco is happy to just be left alone. Right?
1. Chapter One

Draco's day had started out bad. First he had stepped on a large piece of glass that had found it's way onto his floor. Then his apartment had run out of hot water because muggles couldn't take the time to make anything work right and now he was watching a couple of underlings move a new desk into his space.

Subbasement nineteen 'a' had been his since he started at the ministry almost 6 years ago. For a brief time the man who had trained him was here but he passed away less then 2 months after Draco took the position as Assistant Maligned Item Recovery Officer. His division was charged with discharging and destroying items deemed dangerous and with saving and cataloging the rest. If someone came across a pair of boots that bit the user they eventually found their way here. Draco would test them out to see if the were indeed dangerous and if they were he would then destroy them using any means necessary. Most always it took hours of complicated spellwork or very odd potion combinations but in the end it was always worth it. Blowing stuff up is a very satisfying job.

So now here he was having a bad day and waiting for someone to walk in and make it worse. They'd assigned him a new trainee for reasons he couldn't begin to fathom. Well except that he was very far behind in his work. He had stuff that had been in the new item closet since last January. It was a little over a week till Christmas now. It was hard to keep up when the entirety of Britain's Maligned items came to him. His office was already huge and filled with bookcase, desk, boxes, and filing cabinets of items that didn't do what they should.

"-weird stuff down here huh?" one of the movers was saying. Draco looked up in time to see one of the underlings picking up a red silk ribbon from the branch it was tied to.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he roared aiming for the man. Draco hit him square in the chest and he was launched into another one of the many book cases this place was packed with. Draco ignored him and dived after the ribbon, which was already making its ways toward the door. He jumped across the room and stomped on it. He felt it slip from under his boot and up his pants leg. It snaked under his boxers and into his shirt. His hands shot to his throat but it was already their he fought to get a finger under it but it was too late. One of the movers ran past him out the door shouting for help and the other one started pulling at one of the ribbons loose ends tightening it immensely and pulling him to his knees.

Draco aimed his wand at his own throat praying for the spell to work but the mover knocked it out of his hand and continued pulling at the ribbon.

:

The last thing Draco saw was a flurry of brown curls entering the room.

His throat hurt bad but other than that he was O.K. That idiot mover wouldn't be when he found him. Draco was going to see how he would like being choked unconscious. Stupid twat.

"Drink this." Hermione pushed a goblet at him. Draco ignored it. He tried to ignore her as well.

"Leave me alone," he croaked. "Go away."

She just gave him a withering look and sat down at her desk. He shook his head. Of all the subbasements in all the ministries she was in his. Well that went with the rest of his day perfectly. Of course she would be his new trainee. Why not. After he choked that ratfink mover, he was going to roast Arthur Weasley alive. He looked at the ribbon which was in a large glass jar launching itself against the sides. He'd have to retie it to something soon or it would break free.

"I just saved your life you know," she said aloud.

He ignored her and got up to grab the branch off the floor. Killian had tied it there seventy years ago according to the tag and again six years ago when Draco had pulled it off the branch his second day here. He had always kept it in plain view as a reminder but now that would have to stop. Clearly being in one of the most dangerous offices in existence wasn't enough to make stupid people stop touching things.

He gave Hermione a look. "The first rule of my office is don't touch anything."

She nodded.

"Almost anything in here can kill you so always read the tag first. We don't accept visitors."

The Jar jumped as he said that. He twisted the top off in one quick turn and reached in. The damn thing was slippery as hell but he got it to grip onto the stick and tied a quick bow.

"This Ribbon is a mere sample of what these walls hold. Not everything can be destroyed."

"A thank you would be nice." She said.

"I report directly to The Minister and you'll report to me while your here. Which won't be long," he practically sneered. Since leaving Hogwarts he had always tried to be polite or at least indifferent to everyone but seeing Granger sitting there was already pissing him off.

"I don't think so Mal-" she began but he cut her off.

"I don't need help and I don't want it." He placed the ribbon on it's shelf for now.

"You're almost a year behind," she said.

"I'll catch up." He would too. Eventually.

"You start at 5 every morning don't you. Someone told me that you work 80 hours a week."

"No." More like 85. It was a busy department.

"Arthur Weasley told me."

Shit. Weasley was the man who'd know alright.

"So he sent you down here one some mercy mission?" he asked a look of disgust on his face. He'd been growing to like the crazy old codger too. Well since he was practically the only person he ever spoke to.

"No he sent me to work with you."

"I prefer to work alone."

"Clearly," she said simply. For a second Draco was reminded of an angry cat.

:

Hermione sat at the little cafe across from her apartment. They had argued almost all day.

Draco had changed though. He was no longer a spoiled little boy. He hadn't called her a mudblood once. He argued about everything though. They hadn't gotten really gotten anything done at all. Besides Draco establishing that he was unhappy and stubborn. Also he was clearly working himself sick. She admired that he was dedicated but she was almost worried about the prat. He was paler than she remembered and his hair was long and unkempt. Dark circles under his eyes added to his sickly countenance. He was thin too. For 6'1 he probably weighed less than 130 pounds.

Arthur was right he was working himself to death. If he hadn't been Minister no one would have ever noticed or probably cared much. Draco was pretty much ignored these days. His father was big news for all his donations and such. He made the daily prophet once a week at least.

Draco had pretty much dropped out of sight though. Rumor had it that he and his father hadn't spoken in years.

Arthur had asked her almost as a favor to transfer down and help him. She thought he was crazy at first. Now she could see Draco had changed. Still she couldn't imagine Arthur actually worrying about him.

She was also interested in the work. It was her first choice when she joined the ministry. Either that or to work in the library. This one seemed more interesting though. All day researching magical items. Mostly obscure stuff no one had ever heard of.

When she had first started at the ministry she had planned on starting there and then maybe Muggle Liaisons. Unfortunately that would mean working with Malfoy, which appalled her a lot less know than it did then. Back then he still felt like the same Malfoy she had grown up with. Now he felt... Different. Sadder and quieter.

Still tomorrow she would need a plan. Or some kind of edge. Maybe a peace offering. She almost felt compelled to save him. Like starting S.P.E.W. It was something she needed to do.

:

She showed up at work at 9 peace offering in hand. She'd been planning on being there earlier but had changed her mind at the last moment. Deciding instead to try and give him some space.

The first thing she noticed was that her desk was sitting outside the elevator. Of course. She took a deep breath. She should have seen this coming. She lifted her desk with a quick flick of her wand and had it follow her inside. Draco was at his looking rather intently at a pair of scissors with a brick on them.

"Good morning," she called putting her desk back where it belonged. He, of course, ignored her. "Nice scissors." He kept his hands folded quietly in front of him.

"I brought you some cookies." She sat the tin of onto his desk. It was Mrs. Weasley's special recipe butterscotch fudge. Ginny had given her the recipe last night and it was her first time baking in a while so she hoped they were O.K. She should have just bought a box at the store. Now she was nervous about him trying her cookies. That probably wasn't a good sign.

He lifted the brick a little and the scissors snapped maliciously.

She sat down at her desk and watched him watch the scissors.

After a few minutes she asked, "Where should I start?"

"Far away."

At least he replied to her.

"Is there something I can start with?"

He looked pensive for a second but said nothing.

"Maybe a manual to read?"

A small mean sounding laugh then nothing.

After a few minutes he got up and opened one of the twe closet doors. He removed a large cauldron and a stand. She watched him set it up and light a fire under it. He picked up the brick and scissors very carefully and then set them into the cauldron. He went back to the closet and got a couple of bricks of what appeared to be lead and dropped them into the cauldron. After he put the lid on he turned the flame up then sat back down at his desk.

He removed a piece of parchment and began filling out a report.

"What did you do?"

"Lead has a melting point of 327 C. It's far easier to encase the scissors rather than destroy them completely."

She was almost impressed. He was certainly methodical about it.

"Why don't you go through some old reports. I picked some out you can look at. You'll get a feel for what we really do down here." He nodded to a box beside the the row of cabinets.

She wanted to ask why he picked her out a set of files to read though but moved her desk out. Somehow she didn't think he would take that question well.

:

Draco arrived home at six even more exhausted than usual. Ignoring her was harder than he thought it would be. Besides the two minutes when he told her about the files he picked out. That had been a mistake. He really didn't want her to start feeling welcome. He was planning to see Weasley about having her removed from his office. Actually he was going to go today but he'd been busy all day.

Tomorrow. As soon as Weasley arrived he'd head into his office and demand to work alone or to have another partner or something. Anything really. Twice today he'd caught himself looking at her. Wondering. Was she single? Those thoughts were dangerous. He knew her and Weasel had split months ago. He was probably just a charity case. Like those house elves. He couldn't believe she'd brought him cookies. What the hell was that about? He'd left them on his desk unopened. A couple of times he'd been tempted to open them but that too would give the wrong impression.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a cookie though. Or anything sweet. He usually ate everyday but he could hardly ever tell you what. He ate a lot of toast and tomatoes.

He wondered if she had made those cookies herself. For a second he could picture her bustling around a kitchen. His kitchen. Naked and-- shit.

Shit. He was just lonely. That was all. He should make more of an effort to get out or something. After he got some more stuff done he would. Maybe he'd try to go to a bar or something.

He was just stripping off for bed when someone knocked. He threw his shirt on and headed toward the door. It was probably just his landlord coming to tell him he was going to be doing some repairs or something. He hated people in his apartment.

He wrenched open the door and came face to face with Hermione.

:

She stared up at Draco. He looked lean and dangerous And angry.

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ she thought as she started to remember how dangerous he had been once. Not that she'd forgotten but standing here alone with him brought made it more real. The dark black tattoo that was now visible was further reminder. A worn and faded dark mark an inch below his elbow stood out in sharp relief to his pale skin.

"Why are you here?" he sneered.

"You forgot your cookies." she held out the tin and tried not to look scared.

He took one step forward to stand directly over her. Normally she wouldn't be intimidated by a few inches height difference but the clearly he'd had practice at intimidation.

"I don't want them." She pushed them into his chest anyway. What had she been thinking?

This was Malfoy. He may seem changed. Arthur may have even vouched for him but the look in his eyes was anything but safe. He looked predatory. Like a large cat. A very pissed off cat.

"How did you find out where I live?"

"Arthur told me." She took a small step backward.

"Really now." He shuffled forward with her clearly enjoying this. "Why would he do that?"

"I think he's worried about you." She knew he was worried. He made that clear enough by assigning her to his office.

"I doubt that."

She backed into the door of the apartment across from his. "He said you've changed."

"I haven't." He put his hands on either side of her, his arms trapping her.

"I think you have."

"So am I your charity case this week?" He leaned his head close to hers.

"You helped rebuild hogwarts after the battle. You buried the dead with the rest us. Don't think you haven't changed."

"I killed Dumbledore. I was a Death Eater. I caused more destruction than I could ever clean up."

"Snape kill-"

"It was my fault." He turned around and walked into his apartment slamming the door.

She hesitated for a minute before following him in. This was more than likely a bad idea but she couldn't help herself. She had to help if she could.

His apartment was tidy if a little shabby. And empty. The living and kitchen were bare except for a fridge and a single set of dishes. A closed door led into his bedroom she assumed. She took a step forward and then another.

She reached her hand out even though she knew she wasn't going to open the door. She remembered that look in his eyes. He'd changed but how much? Enough to make it safe the follow the dragon into his den?

No she wouldn't push him that hard. She set the cookies on the kitchen counter then apparated away.

:

Draco heard his door open and close. He was already in the bedroom taking off his shirt again.

She had of course followed him. People never left you alone when you wanted to be.

He listened to her walk toward his bedroom. If she came into his room he would either kill her or kiss her. Thinking about the latter got him even harder. What the hell was he thinking? Forcing her into the wall out there. He had nearly ravished her till he came to his senses.

He heard a pop and knew she had apparated. He shook his head disgusted with himself then laid down on his bed. Why the hell couldn't he just be alone?

:

Hermione showed up promptly at nine. Draco was in his usual spot this time filling out paperwork. He looked even more exhausted than usual. She wondered if he'd lain awake like her. She was almost surprised by her attraction. She always thought he was kind of cute in a stuck-up kind of way. Now he was lean and mean and hot and possibly attracted to her. Well judging by that look in his eyes he was definitely attracted to her. Just thinking about that look was turning her on. If she hadn't been so scared last night she might of jumped him right there.

She glanced over at him. He probably hadn't even looked up at her when she walked in.

"Good Morning," She called to him.

He looked up at her with his piercing gray eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"No. Your cookies made me ill." He looked back down at his papers.

The day progressed slowly. Hermione continued on down through the files. She knew the job would be complicated but a lot of this stuff was amazing. She read one where thirteen people were released from a packing crate that had been in the office for a year and a half. No one was even aware where they were or how they got in there.

Around lunch Hermione stood up and stretched.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No."

"I haven't seen you eat anything since I started here."

"I eat when I get home." He started on a new report.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" she walked closer to his desk.

"I don't feel like it."

"I could bring something back?"

"Or not." He stood up and tossed the report he had been working on into the fire.

"You don't have to be so difficult about everything." He walked up to stand in front of her. She could see that he was freshly shaved and she could smell just a hint of his soap. She'd never seen his eyes look like that. Still predatory but dangerous in a different way.

"I could think of something here I might like to eat," he whispered running a finger down her arm. She shivered and to a step backwards into his desk. He put both hands on her waist and leaned in.

"How about a sandwich?" she asked in a small voice. Draco kissed her neck softly. Then her earlobe. A rush of heat buried itself in her stomach.

As if sensing her arousal he nudged her legs apart with his own. She was now sitting fully on the desk, their bodies were mesh together and she could feel every inch of him pressed to her. He slid one hand up her shirt and let it rest on her back over her bra clasp.

"Draco!" she hissed loudly, wanting to ask him to stop but still wanting to go a bit further.

"Maybe a salad?" he told her running his finger under her skirt an inch or so.

"I'll just go then," she pushed against him but he didn't move.

He opened his mouth to say something but just planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

:

Hermione blushed furiously all the way to the sandwich shop. She could feel her whole body tingling.

What the hell was that about? One second he was studiously ignoring her then out of nowhere he was trying to seduce her. Well he was seducing her not just trying. Where did he learn to kiss like that? And his touch was pure heat.

"'Mione!" Ginny called out.

Hermione glanced around and sure enough her fire-haired friend and Lavender were sitting at a nice side table by themselves. She headed over reluntantly. Right now this was the last thing she needed.

"Why are you all red? Arguing?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly." Hermione admitted. Ginny was all caught up on the story besides last night and this morning.

"Did he like his cookies?" she asked smiling.

"Who?" Lavender asked. "You didn't bake him cookies did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Hermione said defensively.

"Is he sick?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"No. Well. No he's fine." She thought back to that morning.

"Hot is the way Parvati described him," Lavender said. "Is that why your all red?"

"I'm kinda in a rush." Hermione excused herself.

She could already hear them going 'oooh' behind her back.

:

Twenty minutes later she had gotten two salads and was back in their office. Draco was picking at his and making her nervous. She could feel his eyes on her body. Watching her. She'd never enjoyed being stared at. For two days barely a sideways glance and now he was looking at her like she was on the menu after the salad.

Hell maybe that was exactly his plan. She glanced up at him. He was still staring.

"I want you," he said aloud. She coughed out a bit of salad.

"W-what?" She took a sip of her water. "What did you just say?"

He stood and walked over to her desk. Leaning his long body over it he was an inch from her. She could smell the blue cheese on his breath.

"I want to fuck you. I want you bad." His voice was rich and heated. He smiled that cocky little half grin she hated.

She felt the blood rush to her face. Her nipples were instantly hard.

He walked back to his desk, still smiling that cocky little grin. It was the first time she;d seen it since Hogwarts and it still drove her nuts.

Ten minutes later Draco had begun working again and Hermione was still speechless. What was she supposed to say to that?

And there he was still smiling and looking all satisfied.

"I'm waiting," he said. She looked up at him.

"For what?"

"We should probably wait till tonight. My place around eight?"

"Eight?" she asked

He smiled, "I said I wanted you."

"I never said I would sleep with you."

"You never said no either," he smiled. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are we going to sleep together?"

"What happened to you being quiet?"

He paused introspectively. "I saw something I wanted."

"Me?" she asked.

"Clearly."

:

It was almost eight and Draco was acting again. Putting a shell around himself and what he felt. He was confident outside but inside he was nervous.

Since when did Granger matter anyway? He almost shouted to himself.

The cookies. They weren't some cheap store bought crap. They were homemade. Soft and delicious. No one had ever made him homemade cookies. Ever. His parents didn't cook and he never had anyone else.

He didn't even know if that was it or if he was just lonely or if, god forbid, he was falling for her. Maybe he was. Would being in love be so bad? With her? Yes it probably woud be. Then again he had never been one to try and control his emotions.

Maybe she wouldn't even show. He could tell she was at least attracted to him but that didn't mean anything. After all the things he'd dome to her, he'd understand if she didn't forgive him. He was stupid to even suggest this. He thought that she was just flustered all afternoon. She was probably just pissed. Probably she was at home now laughing with her friends.

Fuck, he'd shaved for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at her desk. It was getting close to eleven and Draco hadn't been heard from. Arthur assured her he was probably just taking a day of rest or something but she was still a bit worried.

She regretted staying home last night. She didn't want to just go over there and have sex though. If she was going to sleep with him she needed a commitment that was better than 'I want you'. She should have owled him or went over there herself. Although if she had went over there could she have stopped herself from sleeping with him?

Yesterday she'd been ready to jump him, just because he was smirking and flirting. How would it be if he seriously made out with her. Difficult certainly.

He had probably skipped work just to avoid seeing her. He was probably pissed at being stood up like that. She should have owled him. Tonight she would have to go see him. Explain herself.

Owling him would be impersonal, and he most likely wouldn't have a phone. She would have to just go over there and explain that she needed more. More what? Commitment? From Draco? Yeah that wouldn't seem bitchy or needy at all. Demanding a commitment would probably put him on the ropes enough to make him back off.

"No," she scolded herself out loud. Forcing him like that would make him back off and drive him back into his shell. She would just have to apologize and ask if they could just be friends. Or something. She couldn't just abandon him now. Not after offering her friendship. But kissing and touching would have to be off limits. It was going to be a strict working relationship.

Assuming he didn't want more. Assuming she wouldn't settle for less.

:

Draco spent most of Saturday hanging around Diagon alley, he'd gotten a haircut and bought some new robes, had three ice cream cones. Which had actually made him sick but that was kind of enjoyable in it's own way. He didn't have any shopping to do really. He thought of picking something up for Arthur but then again most days they hardly spoke and when they did it always felt awkward to him at least. Maybe something for Hermione...

No. That would just come across as weird probably after she'd so effectively stood him up. Probably when he got back next week she would have moved out of his office and left him alone again. For a second he almost fooled himself into thinking that heavy feeling was joy.

"Draco!" a shocked sounding female voice shouted about an inch behind his ear. He jumped a little and almost dropped his fourth ice cream cone, this one a decadent raspberry caramel.

"Pansy?" he asked, unsure. She looked like she'd gotten a nose job at the least. A bad one. A ton of makeup covered her face and she was wearing what appeared to be a too tight T-shirt and a belt. Either a wide belt or a very, very short skirt.

"Oh merlin, Drakey, I haven't seen you in forever!" She hugged him and he barely had time to keep his ice cream cone from being squashed between them. Still it dropped sadly to the floor. "Where in the world have you been holed up," she asked not noticing his ice cream melting sadly.

"_Evanesco_." He pointed his wand sadly at the mess. He looked back up at her.

"Don't worry it's to cold for ice cream anyway," she told him. "This is Allen." She gestured to what appeared to be a walking pile of bags from various shops. He nodded at it unsure of what else to do.

"Alright, mate," the bags said.

"Alright," Draco answered. He vaguely wondered how close he had been to ending up a walking pile of shopping bags. Probably not that close. Maybe. He always hoped he was stronger that that.

"So what have you been doing that's kept you away so long?" she asked leaning closer. She was smiling so hard he could almost hear her makeup cracking in protest.

"Oh you know, work and stuff." He wondered how she'd react to him disapperating right here, without another word. She was leaning awfully close.

"ME TOO!" she shouted sounding shocked. Or maybe he should stun her. "I'm a counter girl at the three broom sticks."

"Really," he answered. "We'll I better be off now" He actually wanted another ice cream but slipping away was more important right now.

"We should get together some time!" she insisted grabbing his arm. He launched himself backwards into the counter.

"Busy time of year actually," he told her moving to the side. "Maybe after the new year." He dodged around the walking pile of bags and out into the alley.

"Draco!" she called after him and he could hear her stomp her foot.

He barely missed knocking over someone as he dodged down the cobble stones.

What the hell had he been thinking?

He saw Potter and Weasley from a distance but had ducked into a quill shop and stayed for nearly an hour chatting up the old witch behind the counter. She'd actually sold him nearly two galleons worth of pens before he left and he was grudgingly impressed with her sales technique.

After that he had a quiet dinner in a private room of the leaky cauldron. Tom had been happy to see him alive and he had surprised himself by missing the old innkeeper. The little things you miss are always the best. When he was a child the old man had slipped him bits of chocolate during his fathers business meetings and he was oddly nostalgic about it. Seeing Diagon had cheered him up a bit but Tom slipping a piece of Honeydukes out of his pocket as Draco left had made him cry almost all the way home. Which got him quite a few odd glances on the train.

Sunday he'd slept till two and then went out to lunch at a Muggle place. Afterward he went to a park a block from his apartment that he'd never been to and watched some kids act like fools.

Monday he'd decided to extend his vacation till next week at least and went into the office to tell Arthur in person. He'd almost decided to head off on a foreign trip but that had seemed like a lot of effort. Instead he'd just bought a few books and a new comforter.

While he was in the book store he found an old book of fairy tales with a leather cover softened with age. He bought it telling himself it was just something to add to his collection, all the while thinking of Hermione.

Through it all, Hermione had buzzed in the back of his mind. He wondered what she would think or say to almost everything he did. The reason he took the vacation was to avoid her but he couldn't stop thinking of her.

:

Wednesday afternoon she was seriously starting to get worried. Apparently he'd been in early Monday morning but only to pick up his pay and grab something out of his desk before taking his first ever holiday from the ministry.

He told Arthur he believed she could handle it and then just disapparated,without another word. She finally gathered up the courage to go back to his apartment but either he wasn't home or he wasn't answering the door. She'd been waiting almost patiently since, hardly able to concentrate on work. Although she did get quite a bit done.

The way he'd been acting bothered her. First cold then hot. He was probably really upset. He wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt himself would he? He didn't come across as suicidal but she hadn't seen him in almost five days.

Wow. Had it really only been a week. It felt like forever since she rushed into the room to find him choking on the floor. He seemed so different. So peaceful somehow.

He really wouldn't hurt himself would he?

By Five o'clock she'd worked herself almost into a panic and she couldn't escape fast enough. She almost apparated straight to his living room but just took the train instead.

:

Draco loved the feel of hot water. He had always enjoyed long hot showers. The feel of the water running off his back was almost enough to make him moan. The steam rising off him as the water coursed over his chest. The feel of almost pain, but most definitely pleasure and of course the pale pink tenderness his skin took on.

It had been a long time since he had enjoyed a long shower. Probably since he had moved in here. He'd been so damn busy lately that he hadn't enjoyed much of anything. That was going to change though. This weekend he was going to lounge around the house be lazy. He wasn't even going to think of going to the office. After that he was going robe shopping and then he was going to start keeping normal work hours. If he fell behind again who cared?

He was also going to ask Hermione out on a real date. Flowers or something. Maybe. Probably not. Either way he was going to do something drastic. He needed a change.

He climbed out of the shower once the water started running cold. Not even toweling off all the way he just wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking into the living room he also decided he should probably buy some furniture or something. Maybe tomorrow. He'd lived here almost six years now. Since he started at the ministry. So far all he had was they way over sized bed he'd taken from home. It was so large he'd never even been able to buy new sheets for it. He'd buy a smaller one tomorrow and send this one back to Malfoy manor in pieces.

As he opened his newly refilled fridge someone knocked at the door. He barely had time to turn around before Hermione burst in.


End file.
